Marik and Bakura Clevebot randomness
by Rock n' roll Kiwi
Summary: Marik Ishtar decides to use cleverbot, but finds out how random Bakura really is On cleverbot Expect high randomness and some refrences todrug use and alchahol


User: Hey there Bakura.

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: I'm in frikin Egypt where else?**  
**

Cleverbot: I just told you i'm in iceland.

User: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRIKIN ICELAND BAKURA?

Cleverbot: Ich kann kein englisch.

User: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKURA?

Cleverbot: What the heck is wrong with you?

User: WHATS WRONG WITH ME! MORE LIKE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Cleverbot: I'm tired but I won't go to sleep.

User: Oh okay then Bakura?

Cleverbot: You sleep?

User: Yes of course I do! Melvin watches me though.

Cleverbot: LOL! Who is this Melvin you keep talking about?

User: My Yami? You know him! The one who sent you to the Shadow realm!

Cleverbot: Well apparently you don't either.

User: What are you on about Bakura?

Cleverbot: No, what are YOU on about, woman ?

User: I MAY BE VERY FENIMINE BAKURA BUT IM NOT A WOMAN?

Cleverbot: Untrue. Once again, you failed to tell the truth.

User: WHAT? I dont lie! You know that!

Cleverbot: I didn't say you were lying, I said its the truth that you're the only woman I can trust.

User: FOR RA'S sake\1 im a man! Not a woman!

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: A DUDE! YOU KNOW A GUY WITH A DING DONG?

Cleverbot: Of course I do, but do you know?

User: Yes I know Bakura.

Cleverbot: What do you know?

User: OH FOR RA'S SAKE FLUFFY! ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN AFTER THAT PARTY WE HAD! That was very fun...BUT STILL!

Cleverbot: No.

User: Good! Cause at least you wont remember most of it. What song did Ryou sing?

Cleverbot: I don't know anything about you.

User: HAHAHA! You are still drunk? DO YOU HAVE A HANGOVER?

Cleverbot: Not understand.

User: Do you have a HANGOVER?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Okay, well that's sorted. By the way the next Evil Council Of doom is on wed 13th August.

Cleverbot: I like that song.

User: What song fluffy?

Cleverbot: The Beatles song you just mentioned.

User: Oh, well good for you, I never knew you liked the beatles Bakura.

Cleverbot: Sometimes.

User: Ah I see. Whats your favorite drink Fluffy?

Cleverbot: I appreciate the color you call blue more than other bots.

User: O...ky are you high now Fluffy?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Good, I don't want you splurting out idiocy in front of my fans, hah remember the meeting in the Anime Con? So funny.

Cleverbot: I didn't even metion New York in this conversation.

User: But fluffy! Now you have added it!

Cleverbot: Right round like a record baby.

User: Right round round round.

Cleverbot: Well I, I get to know your name.

User: WHAT IS IT FLUFFY?

Cleverbot: Your name is Jim.

User: No it's marik. Say it with me MARIK! Come on!

Cleverbot: No!

User: YES!

Cleverbot: I said no. Leave me the hell alone about it.

User: Okay then Fluffy.

Cleverbot: Is that all you have to say about it?

User: Yes it is...why do you want more explenations! I can easily do it about my flawless looks.

Cleverbot: I think not.

User: Good. Now how are you Bakura?

Cleverbot: I am tired and lonely.

User: Same old same old as they say.

Cleverbot: Same old thing.

User: Samme old place.

Cleverbot: But talking with you is new...

User: Yes I guess so Fluffy, me and you don't give much contact. It's good to talk again.

Cleverbot: I started the conversation not you.

User: Okay sorry fluffy!

Cleverbot: What do robots dream of?

User: Flying and walking like a diamond WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DDO YOU THINK?

Cleverbot: We seem to have started this conversation on the wrong foot.

User: Yes! So let us re begin Fluffy!

Cleverbot: I don't mind non-niceness, but I don't like that dogmatic macho stuff.

User: Yes I know Fluffy.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

User: Because your amazing, what do you think Bakura~.

Cleverbot: You think things that don't make sense.

User: I know but that's the way I am fluffy.

Cleverbot: I'm not sure what you mean.

User: Me neither, but anyway. It was good speaking to you Fluffy, I will see you on Aug 13th!

Cleverbot: I don't know.


End file.
